


Victorious Smutty One-Shots

by nightslingingslasher



Series: Victorious Smut [2]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Cade - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightslingingslasher/pseuds/nightslingingslasher
Summary: This will be a collection of lemon one-shots from victorious. I’ll add more relationship tags as their relationship is added to the story so no one comes to to this disappointed on whether or not their ship is in here or not!!Make sure to leave any requests for future couples in a comment!!
Relationships: Cat Valentine/Jade West
Series: Victorious Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209023
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Victorious Smutty One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Cat is basically fucked out of her mind by Jade. 
> 
> also beware of possible grammar mistakes bc i was(and am) honestly half asleep rn

Cat had no idea what to expect when she asked Jade to fuck her senseless, to treat her like the whore she was in other terms. All she knew was that she had to be ready by the time Jade got home for work. This consisted of her wearing all the things she knew her girlfriend loved to see; her pair of black lace undergarments with the matching collar, black stockings that went up to her thighs. She also had to get the make up correct with a bright red lip and a strong mascara. Everything had to be perfect. 

Cat pouted when she realized she had no idea when Jade would come home, having already gotten prepared with possible hours to spare. Jade liked to be mysterious, never giving Cat the full satisfaction she craved. Cat laid on their large bed, resting on top of the covers as she waited for Jade to appear. Hopefully she wasn’t too tired from work. 

Jade stepped into their apartment, quickly placing her keys down on the counter. Her brows furrowed as she realized their home was a bit too quiet for her liking, knowing Cat was far too clumsy to be silent for more than two seconds. She walked into their bedroom, her heels echoing through the room. She almost laughed when she saw Cat passed out in their bed, curled into a cute little ball as she let out quiet snores. 

Jade smirked at the sight of her outfit, her hand running down Cat’s body, touching the collar before going along Cat’s thigh and up her tan ass. It was just how she liked it. She didn’t hesitate before waking the sleeping girl, her hand pulling back before slamming down against her almost bare asscheek. The smack rang through the room, Jade’s smirk became wider when instead of yelping or crying out in pain, Cat moaned at the feeling. “Such a dirty girl.” Cat blushed, embarrassed of her own reaction. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep, I-“ Cat murmured, blinking the sleep from her eyes, her eyes widening as Jade grabbed her chin with a gentle, yet forceful grip. Jade’s eyes were dark with lust when she looked Cat in the eye, “I know, and you’re going to make it up to me.” Cat felt herself become wet at Jade’s lust-filled voice, quickly nodding along with her. She had no idea how it felt to be in control, always being the controlled one in the bedroom. And that was exactly how she liked it. 

“Okay, Jadey.” She murmured, looking up Jade with a dazed expression. Jade frowned at her words. She could see Jade’s gaze flicker when she spoke, wincing when Jade’s grip became a little too tight. She whimpered quietly as Jade pulled her face closer to her, knowing how much the sound turned her on. “You know what to say.” Jade growled, making Cat nod. “Y-yes ma’am.” Jade’s smile returned, her hand releasing Cat’s chin to caress her cheek. “From now on, don’t speak unless spoken to.” She watched as Cat nodded desperately before pulling her into a chaste kiss, meant to leave Cat wanting. 

Cat’s eyes followed Jade as she moved into their closet, pulling out a box filled with their usual sex toys. Jade grabbed their silk blindfold, moving to cover Cat’s eyes. “You remember the safe word, right?” Jade questioned, frowning when she only nodded, “Use your words.” She hissed. 

“Yes, ma’am!” Cat squeaked, freezing as Jade wrapped the blindfold over her face. She hated yet loved the feeling of not being able to see. With it on she was forced to rely on all of her other senses to keep track of what was going on. Her ears strained to hear Jade’s movements once her world went black, her heels echoing on their hard floor. 

Jade loved the sight of Cat in the blindfold, watching as her head turned in every direction to try and track Jade. She quietly circled Cat, watching as she swallowed loudly. She allowed Cat to become paranoid of anything that could happen, her head shooting to each side as she tried to catch Jade. While on a whim, Jade softly ran her across Cat’s leg, reveling in the way her body jerked at her touch and the silky feeling of her skin under her hand. 

“Don’t be so jumpy, I’m only giving you what you asked for.” The huskiness of her voice caused Cat to shiver, allowing Jade’s hands to grope her body as she relaxed. She took deep breaths to keep herself from tensing, holding back moans when Jade’s touch ran past her covered nipples. Jade made sure to keep her touches light, not wanting to allow Cat too much pleasure too soon. 

She moved lower, her hands softly brushing Cat’s creamy stomach, the feel of her soft skin under her finger tips making her own pussy clench. Her finger grazed Cat’s covered clit, smirking at the way her hips bucked. Before Cat could even think of apologizing for moving, Jade smacked her clothed pussy making her moan loudly. She smacked it multiple more times much quicker than the last, her hand softly rubbing it afterwards. She lowered herself towards Cat’s face, the feel of her cool breath on her lips as she moaned and gasped making her rub harder. 

Cat’s mind melted as she was finally given the pleasure she wanted, her hips moving with Jade’s hand as she moaned loudly. She nearly screamed when Jade finally slipped her hand inside her panties, rubbing her clit quickly. “You better be quiet, don’t want our poor neighbors to hear you again, would you?” 

Cat bit her lip to silence her moans, remembering that awkward say when their poor old lady neighbor nervously complained about their loud sound late at night. Her hands moved to try and grip Jade’s wrist, begging for her to slow down her assault on her clit. Her hips bucked forward quickly, the pleasure against one of her sweet spots too great for her to withstand. 

Jade watched as Cat quickly came undone, her hold on her on her wrist becoming tight as her thighs squeezed Jade’s hand. Her head was thrown back in pleasure as she came, her back arching off the bed. She shakily let out a breath and her chest moving up and down in deep gasps of air to relax after her first orgasm, her bottom lip swollen from her teeth. 

Jade smirked when she noticed that Cat believed she was done for now, it only made her want to push further. Cat’s hand loosened slightly, calming as she caught her breath. She hardly felt as Jade’s finger slipped into her folds, quickly fucking into her sweet spot with no remorse. Cat cried out at the sensation, unable to hold back at the lack of time between each of Jade’s actions.

Jade loved the wet, tight, creamy feel of Cat’s pussy against her finger. She couldn’t believe how tight she was, even after how rough their sessions often got. She moved even faster when she felt Cat’s hand grip her wrist tighter, either begging for mercy or trying to push off some of the roughness on her body. Either way, it didn’t stop Cat’s second orgasm from coming in quickly. The poor girl was unable to stop the clenching and squeezing of her muscles as Jade’s finger hit her g-spot multiple times a second. 

“F-fuck!” Her tears slipped past her blindfold when she reached the edge of her orgasm, her muscles twisting painfully as she came even harder than last time. Her cries came out choked as her creamy cum lathered over Jade’s digit, her finger not slowing down after she finally finished. Cat sobbed harder when her muscles became sore from cumming so hard so many times so quickly. 

Jade loved seeing Cat come apart, the tears rolling down her face from the pleasure incredibly sexy to her. She decided to give Cat mercy, for now, slipping her finger out from Cat’s pussy as Cat gasped for air. Jade stared at finger, watching as Cat’s juices dripped down her hand. Jade quickly sucked the wetness off her finger, purring at the sweet taste of her girlfriend. It never got old. 

Cat blinked when Jade removed the blindfold, whining when Jade pulled her from her lying position. She was even more concerned when Jade sat next to her before pulling her over lap. “So wet, it’s too bad you couldn’t listen to me.” Jade mumbled, referencing her slip up of not speaking unless spoken to during her orgasm. Cat moved to apologize as Jade’s hand fiddled with Cat’s underwear, her apology was heard on deaf ears when Jade’s hand moved to spank Cat. 

Cat’s face was shoved into the blanket as Jade smacked her ass until it was red, her moans coming out more and more choked as it continued. She was pretty sure her ass was numb when Jade’s stopped, the aching pain in her bottom hurt in such a good way. Her hands gripped the sheets tightly when she felt Jade slowly pull down her panties, her wetness causing a string of her slick to stretch from her cunt to the fabric. 

Cat shivered at the feeling of the air on her bare cunt, groaning when Jade slipped two fingers straight in. Cat couldn’t believe her body could still process pleasure anymore, her body automatically rocking her hips backwards. Jade could feel Cat’s pussy tighten, finger fucking her just until she was sure she’d explode before pulling out. Cat cried at the loss of pleasure, quickly receiving a smack of punishment from Jade. “Only good girls get to cum.” Jade hissed, pushing Cat to the floor before spreading her own legs. 

Cat hardly had a chance to recover, her pussy throbbing painfully, before her face was shoved into Jade’s covered cunt. She took in her girlfriend's scent with a moan, her tongue licking the wet fabric of Jade’s leggings. It was clear that their activities had an affect on Jade, Jade’s legs quivering as the sensation. Cat continued to lap at the area, moistening the fabric more. 

Jade had to force herself to grab onto Cat’s collar, choking her slightly as she forced her away from her pussy. She didn’t waste a moment before removing her clothing, sitting naked in front of Cat. Cat marveled in the sight of Jade’s pussy, the clean stripe of hair coming out from the center opposed to her completely bare one. Jade’s hands tangled into Cat’s hair as she forced her towards her cunt, moaning softly at the feel of her soft, gentle tongue against her folds. 

“Y-you better not touch yourself, that’s my job.” Jade moaned, her grip on Cat’s hair tightening when Cat suckled on her clit. Cat tried her best to satisfy Jade, desperate to prove she wasn’t a bad girl, her tongue running past her folds before circling her clit. She even dipped her tongue into her pussy, wanting nothing more than to feel pleasure again. She moaned softly against Jade, the vibrations causing Jade to moan loudly. She could never get enough of that sound, nothing was better than hearing Jade become the one that was pleasured instead of doing the pleasuring. 

Jade’s wetness came like a waterfall into Cat’s mouth, Cat making sure to swallow whatever she could. She slurped her slick off of her folds, amazed when it returned quickly. She stuck out her tongue before shaking her head, her tongue flicking Jade’s clit quickly. The action nearly sent Jade overboard, her hand forced Cat’s face deeper into her pussy before messily rubbing it around. 

Cat wrapped her lips around Jade’s clit, moaning softly to try and make her cum. Her wishes were granted when Jade’s thighs wrapped around Cat’s head, nearly strangling her as she came. Cat kept lapping at Jade’s juices while she was rocked by her orgasm, drinking up every last drop of her cum. 

Jade finally collapsed on the bed when she finished, allowing Cat to clean up her mess while she caught her breath. She always forgot how good Cat was with her mouth, her small tongue able to make her cum every single time. “That’s enough babygirl,” She sighed, losing her mean demeanor. She gently pulled Cat’s face away, the sight of her cum dripping down her chin making her hum in pleasure. She loved seeing Cat’s makeup ruined, her smudged lipstick and mascara always making her want to fuck her nicely. 

“Lay here with your ass up, I want to see that pussy when I’m back.” Jade murmured, lifting herself off the bed to move to their box of toys. Cat listened quickly, settling on her knees and elbows while arching her back. The position allowed for anyone near her to get a perfect view of her pink, dripping pussy. 

Jade moved back with their pink strap-on attached to her pelvis, the eight-inch dildo always stretching Cat out nicely. She didn’t allow Cat a second to prepare before inserting the toy to the hilt, the size causing Cat to groan loudly in pleasure. Jade chose to stop teasing Cat, believing her previous performance deserved a reward. She moved her hips quickly, thrusting the toy in and out of Cat’s sopping pussy. 

Cat moaned at the deep feeling of the toy, the dildo hitting all the right spots. She threw her head back when Jade sped up, her mouth wide open to release her loud sounds. She wasn’t able to stop the drool that dripped from her lips, Jade’s speed completely melting her brain. Cat couldn’t even think straight, the only thing on her mind was how good it felt. 

Jade struggled to keep her fast past as Cat reached her peak, the tight grip her pussy had on their toy nearly making it impossible to move. Jade’s fingers tangled into Cat’s hair once more, pulling her hair back tightly to force her head back farther. From her angle, Jade could see the drool dripping down her chin and the leather collar that was almost a bit too snug on her throat. Her pace quickened, her hold on Cat’s hair making Cat’s body move back and forth with her. 

Cat cried out loudly as her third orgasm of the night shook her body. She carelessly threw her hips back, riding out her orgasm loudly as the smack of her ass against Jade’s front rang through the room. “F-Fuck! I’m cumming!” She screamed high pitched, her juices leaking around Jade’s fake cock. Her chest heaved as her orgasm subsided, quickly confused when Jade’s speed didn’t slow down. Instead, Jade released Cat’s hair as she pumped her hips, the buzzing sound of a vibrator being heard. 

“Wait! No! Please!” Cat cried, her moans becoming high pitched screams as Jade pressed the vibrator to Cat’s over stimulated clit. Cat’s entire body shook as heavy tears rolled down her face, her drool hitting the mattress. It was clear the thought of their neighbors was out the window, unable to stop her screams as her body shook with another orgasm, nearly immediately after the last. “YES!” Cat screeched, her pussy squelching around the hot pink cock as she came, again. 

“Come on baby, one more.” Jade groaned, pressing the vibrator harder against her clit as she pumped her hips. “No! No! Nnngh! Yes!” Cat wasn’t sure how she’d be able to cum again, her pussy almost numb with the beating she’d taken in the past hour or two. Jade noticed this and combatted it by turning the vibrator to its highest setting. Cat’s entire body nearly shook off the bed as her arms collapsed, throwing her onto the mattress as she screamed for mercy. Her tears stained their covers as Jade fucked her face first into it, her cheek rubbed against their blanket as her drool openly fell from her mouth. “Oh my g-god! Ah! Ah! Yes! Yes!”

Jade loved the sound of her screaming, even if their neighbors disagreed. She made sure to make it last by fucking her harder, her hips smacking against Cat’s loudly. Cat’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as her screams became silent at the expanse of her fifth, and final orgasm of the night. Her hips bucked Jade away, forcing the cock out of her pussy as streams of clear liquid shot out. Jade watched in shock as Cat squirted, the first time Cat had ever shown the ability to do so. At the end of her orgasm Cat’s screams became audible again, releasing one last shriek of pleasure before finally calming down, heavy tears rolling down her face. 

Jade finally pulled away the vibrator, Cat crying out in relief at the feeling of finally being free. Jade pulled away to remove the strap-on, Cat slumping down on the bed as she caught her breath, her body having yet to stop twitching. Jade moved back onto the bed, pulling her crying kitty into her arms. Cat relaxed in Jade’s arms, her head dipping into her collarbone as their sweaty bodies touched. “You did so good baby girl.” Jade comforted, rubbing Cat’s back as she quivered into her arms. Her gentle side always coming out after sex to finish the usually rough night with cuddles, like Cat enjoyed.

“T-thank you.” Cat murmured quietly, the sound almost not heard over both of their loud breathing. Her throat was sore, tired and scratchy from all of her previous screaming. Cat’s hands searched for Jade’s, squeezing them as soon as she found them. Jade softly squeezed back, releasing one for a second to wrap Cat in their throw blanket, their main comforter ruined. Cat curled into Jade’s side, purring softly as she pet Cat’s damp hair, kissing her temple softly as the tired girl fell asleep. “I love you.” Cat mumbled quietly into Jade’s shoulder before sleep took over, her cute snores making Jade’s heart flutter. 

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re going to leave a request, please give me something more to work with. Instead of just saying “Jori” or “Cade fluff”, maybe say something like “Cade bondage”. Please give me a prompt so I can make it better for you! 
> 
> Also don’t forget to check out my last story on this series bc seeing hits and kudos makes me really happy 😊


End file.
